Proposal
by Jack4Sam
Summary: What would have happened if Ally had got the right dessert! Don't know where this is headed but that's part of the fun! Loads of AllyLarry so steer clear if you are not a fan of this copuple! R&R please!


Hi guys...I don't own any of the characters from Ally McBeal...I am just a huge fan. I loved the whole Ally/Larry relationship can't believe its over. Don't know where this is headed but I'll try my best :)

Please R & R. Thanks!

Chapter 1

"So what are you up to tomorrow?" Larry Paul asked his girlfriend as their dinner plates where cleared away.

"Umm…I don't have any current cases. So a new one hopefully" Ally McBeal replied thinking of her workload back at the office.

"Good! Oooo here's dessert" Larry exclaimed smiling with a glint in his eye as he watched Ally's dessert be placed in front of her. Ally took a mouthful of her tiramisu and nodded her head in approval.

"This is gorgeous" she said "It's so….oh!" At that moment Ally had looked down at her dessert and spotted the sparkling ring nestled in the cream.

"Ally McBeal, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Larry asked retrieving the ring and going down on one knee.

Ally was gob smacked, the man she loved more than life was proposing…to _her!_ Before she replied she had a flashback of her life without Larry and then with Larry…and it had definitely been better _with _Larry.

"Yes…..Yes I will marry you Mr Paul" Ally replied grinning. Larry slipped the ring onto her finger and sealed it all with a kiss.

Ally pushed her dessert to one side and beamed at Larry, "Can we go and tell people?" She asked excitedly "Please"

"You betcha" Larry replied quickly paying the bill and leaving the restaurant with Ally to get a taxi to the bar below Ally's work as they both knew that is where everyone would be.

"Hi guys" Ally greeted her friends as she approached their table.

"Hi Ally 'n' Larry" they all replied, some more enthusiastically than others.

"We have some news" Larry said as Ally revealed the huge rock on her finger.

"Oh my god" Elaine Vassel, Ally's secretary and great friend, screamed as she got up and rushed over to where Ally was standing "It's beautiful"

Everyone congratulated the couple and began asking questions about the proposal. Larry began to answer but Ally was preoccupied looking for her best friend John, who had been at the table seconds before. Also she noticed that Richard, her other great friend, had disappeared.

"Erm guys, I'll be right back" Ally said leaving the bar and heading upstairs to Cage and Fish. When the lift opened she walked over to John's office but stopped herself from entering when she heard voices.

"John, why did you leave as soon as Ally had said her great news?" Richard asked his best friend

"You know why Richard" John replied sighing

"No I don't. Why?" Richard asked again "Aren't you glad Ally is finally happy? It looks like this time it might last"

"Of course I am happy Richard. What's bothering me is it isn't me who is making her happy, it never is" John explained sadly

"So what….you love Ally?" Richard asked

"Yeah…but I know it never worked and it never will but it still hurts. I'm glad she is happy, believe me it's what I want more than anything, she's my best friend. But now she's got Larry she won't need me…and I guess I'm scared" John admitted feeling resigned

"Of course she'll need you" Ally said walking into John's office.

"Ally how long you been out there?" Richard asked

"Long enough" Ally replied not taking her eyes from John "John, Larry, how can I put this, I love Larry so much it hurts but he will never and I mean never replace you because you get me in a way most people don't. I love you as well but we tried the whole dating thing and it didn't work. You are and always will be my best friend. I need your approval for this, your opinion counts"

"Wow. I know you love Larry and I'm glad you think he won't replace me. I know we tried it and I know it didn't work, does that mean that my feelings are immediately cut off. You don't _need_ my approval but you can have it if you want it. Larry's the guy for you, anyone can see that" John replied smiling

"John when it didn't work between us, it hurt. I wanted it to work so badly. We are so similar and I believe that is why it didn't work. Of course you are allowed your feelings. You will always be in my heart and in my life I promise" Ally explained, getting up and dragging John and Richard over to the lift, "Now a girl can't party without all her boys with her" Ally said laughing, hugging both of the guys and pulling them into the lift.


End file.
